Reencarnación
by El fenix del fuego azul
Summary: Basado en el final del manga, no se toma el final de xxxHolic Ru. Cho, es una joven que tiene un extraño sueño, que involucra una mariposa, una casa y un extraño joven de pelo negro. Después de conversar con su madre sobre ese extraño sueño, la joven, empieza a pensar que tal vez ese sueño sea parte de alguna vida anterior, después de ir a clase, se encuentra con aquella tienda.
1. Un extraño sueño

Este es mi tercer intento en empezar esta historia, espero que le sea de su agrado.

Un extraño sueño

Cho Fushima, es una joven de tez blanca, unos ojos negros y profundos, en los cuales se podía apreciar una gran calidez, su pelo es negro y lizo y le llega hasta los hombros y cubría su amplia frente, tenía un cuerpo delgado, a simple vista sus brazos y piernas, tenía apariencia de ser débiles y su rostro parecía corresponder a de una chica frágil e inocente, pero si una persona le preguntase a sus más cercano, notaria que Cho, es todo lo contrario. La chica, es atlética y rápida, además de ágil y alegre, el deporte favorito de la chica es el béisbol, su materia favorita es historia y su materia más débil u odiada es biología.

Cho, estaba teniendo un extraño sueño, la joven, se encontraba en un extraño ambiente negro, se vio vestida con un kimono rojo con estampados de mariposas negras, la chica, se dio cuenta que unas de las mariposa de su vestido, había volado, la pelo negro, siguió a aquella mariposa, pronto ese ambiente negro desapareció y se vio en una casa algo extraña, grande, de dos piso, gran parte de aquel lugar hecho de madera, con un toque entre oriental y occidental y en el techo tenía dos lunas doradas. La chica, miro hacia arriba y vio un árbol de cerezo y volvió a mirar la casa, se acercó a ella y vio que sentado a las afuera de la casa, estaba un chico de tez pálida, cuerpo delgado, pelo negro de color negro y cortó y vestido con un extraño kimono, el joven, que estaba fumando de una pipa.

—Me alegra volver a verte, Yuuko-san—el joven, miro con una sonrisa a Mitsuri.

— ¿Yuuko?—la joven de pelo negro, estaba algo confundida al escuchar que el joven le llamaba Yuuko.

El ruido de un despertado, hizo que la joven Cho, abriese sus ojos.

—Ese sueño, fue algo extraño—la pelo negro, se quedó unos segundo mirando el techo, hasta que decidió levantarse.

La chica de pelo negro, que vestía el uniforme de su colegio, una camisa blanca de manga corta, una falda azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, unas medias azules, también llevaba puesto unos lentes redondos y delgados, ya que la joven sufría de ciertos problemas de vista.

—Ya has bajado, Monstro—un chico de unos 24 años, tez blanca, pelo negro corto, de cuerpo ancho y musculoso, ojos negros, vestido de un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca.

—Buen día, hermano— Saludo con los ojos cerrados y un poco molestos, la joven de pelo negro a su hermano mayor.

La joven, se sentó frente a la mesa.

— ¿Cómo dormiste, cielo?—se hizo presente en el comedor una señora de unos 42 años de edad, tez blanca, de pelo rojo, ojos negros, vestida de un pantalón blanco y una camisa azul de manga larga.

—Dormir bien, pero tuve un suelo algo raro—La joven, miro a su madre, la cual llevaba dos platos en sus manos

La mujer, dejo a sus hijos los platos para que desayunase y se sentó en la mesa.

—Cuéntame, hija—La madre, se mostraba muy curiosa respecto al sueño de Cho.

La joven, le conto lo que vio en el sueño, la vestimenta que utilizaba, la mariposas negra, la extraña pero a la vez conocida casa y el joven de pelo negro, que la llamo Yuuko.

—Ya veo—La madre, estaba pensativa respecto al sueño de su hija—Has visto esa casa o a ese joven.

—Nunca, he visto a la casa ni al joven, además ni siquiera me he vestido con un kimono, con el diseño de mariposa—negó la joven Cho.

—Sabes hija, dice que uno pude soñar con su vida pasada, talvez ese joven que viste era alguien que conociste en un pasado—La madre, sonrío con picardía—Talvez ese joven fue un amor tuyo en tu vida pasado, o mejor a un será un joven que conocerás.

La pelo negro, miro a su madre con las mejillas colorada al escuchar la última frase de la mujer y el tono con que lo decía.

—Sí, ya quiero un yernos y después un nieto, o sería genial—La madre de Cho, empezó a fantasear.

—Madre, deja de pensar en eso—La pelo negro, se tapó su cara de vergüenza y dejo de comer—Ya se está siendo tarde.

La chica, se paró de la mesa y fue a ponerse sus zapatos.

—Madre, volver algo tarde, hoy voy a jugar un partido de béisbol con algunos amigos—la joven, termino de ponerse su zapatilla y abrió la puerta de su casa para salir.

—Bien, cuídate hija—la madre de Cho, le sonrío a su hija, mientras esta cerraba la puerta y agrego—Y consíguete un novio.

—Madre—la joven de pelo negro, de nuevo se volvió a avergonzar por el comentario de su progenitora.

Cho, se encontraba en clase, mientras el profesor estaba explicando su catedra, la joven de pelo negro, estaba pensando en el sueño.

—Mariposas negras, una vida pasa—la joven de pelo negro, hablo para sí misma—Sera acaso ese sueño, una especie de recuerdo de una vida pasada.

El profesor, había notado la falta de atención que estaba poniendo la joven Cho y se acercó a ella.

—Señorita Fushima—el profesor estaba molesto por que la joven de pelo negro, no le ponía atención y agrego—Que están importante, para no poner atención a mis clases.

—Disculpe—Cho se disculpó con el profesor.

—Señorita Fushima, ponga más atención a mis clases, entendido—el profesor, volvió a su sitio para continuar con su catedra.

La joven, suspiro un poco aliviada ya que el profesor no le aplico alguna clase de castigo. Fushima, empezó a ponerle atención a la clase.

Ya era hora del almuerzo, y la joven Fushima, estaba en la sala, comiendo su almuerzo y junto con ella se encontraba dos de sus amigos, uno era un hombre de tez medía morena, cuerpo esbelto, pelo de color rojo y corto, ojos azules oscuros, vestido con el uniforme escolar, un pantalón negro , zapatos y una camisa blanca con magas cortas y la otra, una chica de tez blanca, cuerpo esbelto, pelo castaño claro, el cual era largo y ondulado, ojos verde claro y vestida con el uniforme.

— ¿Rencarnación?—el pelirrojo, miro un poco sorprendido a Cho—Para mí eso de la otra vida, es solo una patraña que se inventaron ciertas personas, ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Me he estado preguntado, si es que lo de la rencarnación, será cierto o no—la pelo negro miro a su amigo y agrego— Y que sucede si fuese cierto, entonces yo fui otra persona, pero quien y que clase de persona era y si alguien querido para mi anterior yo, aun estuviese esperando.

—Espera, Cho—la amiga de la pelo negro, detuvo la reflexión de su amiga—Aunque soy un poco más creyente que Taichi, te quiero decir dos cosas, primero, si fuese que tuviese una vida anterior, esos sucedió hace varios años, talvez un siglo atrás, nadie de lo que conociese en esa vida, estaría vivo y segundo, ya deja de estar pensando en eso chiquilla, que casi te expulsa de la clases por no poner atención.

La pelo negro, observo a su amiga y le encontró razón en sus palabras, así que se olvidó del tema por esas horas, hasta que tocaron para que los estudiantes volvieran a sus casas.

La lluvia se hizo presente y los chicos, no pudieron seguir con su partido de béisbol, así que volvieron a sus casas algo desanimado por la interrupción del juego por parte de la naturaleza.

Cho, que no traía paragua tuvo que utilizar su bolso para evitar mojarse y empezó a correr, pero a la mitad de su camino, la joven pelo negro, se sentido un poco cansada, así que tuvo que detenerse unos segundo, en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba frente a una casa y no era cualquier casa, era la residencia que había visto en sus sueños, sorprendida la joven, entro a la propiedad y se encamino hacía ese extraño edificio.

Las puertas de la casa, se abrieron y dos niña, hicieron aparición, las dos del mismo porte, parecían que fuese gemelas y aunque las dos tenía distintos peinados, un color diferente de caballo, además de que vestían diferentes trajes.

—Bienvenida—ambas gemelas, dieron la bienvenida a la joven y agregaron— Watanuki, tiene un nuevo cliente.

Las gemelas, tomaron a una sorprendida Cho de las mangas y la arrastraron hacía la casa y luego de caminar por un pasillo angosto, se encontró frente a una puerta de colores que a la joven de pelo negro, le resulto muy conocida. Las gemelas, abrieron la puerta y se abrió ante la joven, una habitación, que tenía la esencia de varios inciensos al fondo un sillón en que estaba sentado un joven alto, tez pálida, cuerpo delgado, pelo negro corto y vestido con un kimono muy femenino para un chico.

—Bienvenida—saludo el chico que observo con mucho detenimiento al a la chica de pelo negro—Creo que nos hemos visto antes.

—Y yo a ti, en un extraño sueño—La joven, se dio cuenta que la persona que estaba delante de ella, era o parecía que fuese el sujeto que había visto en sus visiones.

—Puede ser—el sujeto, miro un poco más a la joven y luego se paró—Pero si estas en esta tienda, no es una coincidencia, esta tienda concede deseos, así que cual es tu deseo

La joven, observo al chico durante unos segundos, ese lugar aunque lo había visto en sus sueños, nunca había entrado al interior, pero por alguna razón el interior le era muy familiar.

—Bueno…no es que sea un deseo, es que es una sensación que he tenido esta mañana—la chica de pelo negro, volvió a mirar al joven—Bueno veras, he tenido un extraño sueño y tal parece que es como un trozo de mi anterior vida, de alguna manera esa visión, pide que recuerde sobre quien era en esa vida, ¿habrá alguna manera de recordar esa vida?

—Ya veo, recuerdos de una vida anterior—el joven de pelo negro, llamado Watanuki, se paró de su sillón y se acercó a Cho, haciendo que la joven se sonrojase un poco por la proximidad del chico—Un recuerdo de vida pasado, tiene un costo.

— ¿C-cuánto costaría?—La joven de pelo negro, miro de frente a Watanuki

El extraño tipo de pelo negro, tomo una pipa que traía consigo, la aprendió y la empezó a fumar.

—Para realizar un deseo, se debe pagar con un equivalente—Watanuki, boto un poco de humo de su boca y agrego—Bueno, ya lo tengo trabajaras en mi tienda hasta que pagues el deseo.

— ¿Qué?—Cho, estaba sorprendida por escuchar ese tipo de pago.


	2. Trabajo de medio tiempo

Trabajo de medio tiempo.

La chica, miro con sorpresa al joven delgado y de piel pálida, ¿trabajar para la tienda?, ¿acaso era una forma de conseguir empleados de forma gratuita?, estas preguntas y más cruzaron por la mente de la joven Cho, pero por alguna razón ese joven que estaba delante de ella, aparecía en su sueño y parecía ser un tipo de confianza, además la chica podía notar en el semblante de aquella persona, un tipo de sabiduría y seriedad en sus palabras.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—el chico de lentes, le pregunto a Cho.

—Ha…cierto, no me presentado—la joven, salió de sus pensamiento y se presentó inclinando su cabeza—mi nombre es Fushima Cho

—Ya veo, entonces te llamas mariposa, que raro nombre— se río el joven de lente.

Las niñas, que estaba escuchando la conversación desde la entrada, unieron sus manos y empezaron a cantar que Cho, tenía el nombre de mariposa.

—Mi padre es coleccionista de insectos y disecador por pasatiempo, y gusta mucho de cazar y disecar a las mariposas, son sus favoritas, por eso me puso ese nombre—la chica de pelo negro, estaba conteniendo su enfado.

—Bueno, déjame presentarme soy Kimihiro Watanuki—se presentó el chico de lentes y pelo negro.

—Como 21 de abril—la joven Cho, sonrío por.

Watanuki, miro a la joven con una sonrisa, admitiendo que había perdido.

—Eso fue un buen tuche—Kimiro, se rasco su nuca y agrego—Bien, vamos hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para el nuevo empleado—el chico de pelo negro, guardo su abanico y se paró—Veamos, creo que necesitare más provisiones y Sayaka-san, llegaría la próxima semana con la provisiones, ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Espera, no he dicho que si—Cho, que estaba arrodillada sobre un cojín, se paró y observo al joven.

—No es necesario, por tu cara diría que aceptaría la propuesta—el chico de lente le sonrío y agrego—Ya se, espera un momento, que te traigo la lista de las compras.

Watanuki, salió de la pieza y la joven Cho, se volvió a arrodillar sobre el cojín, algo confundida y resignada por la situación, a los segundo después apareció el chico del kimono, con una lista en su mano y su hombro algo que a Cho, le pareció un peluche de color negro, orejas de conejo y un cuerpo redondo, pies pequeño y alargado y una manos pequeña.

—Bueno, aquí está la lista con lo que necesitamos— Watanuki, le entrego a la chica la lista de compra y agrego—bien, te acompañara Mokona.

— ¿Mokona?—Cho, miro confundida al chico de pelo negro

El peluche dio un salto y llego frente a la chica, que miro con sorpresa a la criatura.

—Buena—Mokona, saludo a la sorprendida chica.

—E…este peluche hablo—la joven Cho, toco el cuerpo del peluche y después lo tomo y le dio varias vueltas—Tendrá un tipo de interruptor.

—No tengo un interruptor, soy tan real como mi nombre—Mokona, se soltó de las manos de Cho.

El chico de lente y pelo negro, le dio una bolsa a Cho y tomo a Mokona y lo dejo en la bolsa

—Bueno, bueno, vayan y pórtense bien—sonrío el chico de pelo negro.

Cho, sin que lo pudiese evitar, estaba caminando hacía el supermercado, con un paragua, que le había prestado Watanuki, y Mokona, adentro de su bolso.

— ¿Por qué rayo estoy haciendo las compras?—se preguntó la joven y suspiro—Supongo que algo en ese chico, no creo.

— ¿Qué piensas?—Mokona, salió de la bolsa y se sujetaba a las orillas de la bolsa con sus pequeñas manos.

—En nada—Cho, le contesto con voz baja para que nadie le escuchara y le tildase de loca.

Cuando llegaron al supermercado, la joven Cho, empezó a comprar las cosas que estaba en la lista que le había dado Watanuki, Mokona, intervenía cuando la joven, empezaba a titubear al momento de ver el precio de un producto, al final terminaron las compras, pagaron y se encaminaron hacía la tienda, la joven Cho, tenía ciertas dudas sobre Watanuki, así que empezó hacerle pregunta a Mokona.

—Watanuki, se ve demasiado joven para dirigir una tienda—La joven Cho, le hablo a Mokona y le pregunto— ¿Cuántos años tiene, realmente?

Mokona, se puso algo nerviosa y se quedó callada, la joven Cho, trato de volver hablar con Mokona, pero esta se mantuvo callada.

—Tal vez, Watanuki, me responda la pregunta—pensó la joven de lente y suspiro—Pero parecerá algo intrusivo de mi parte.

Al llegar a la tienda, el dueño temporal de la tienda, que esperaba en la entrada de la tienda a la chica y a Mokona, los cuales llegaron a la tienda.

—Ya llegamos—Mokona, salto de la bolsa que llevaba la joven Cho a las manos de Watanuki.

La joven le entrego a Watanuki, la bolsa de comida junto con el paragua.

—Muchas gracias—agradeció Watanuki con una sonrisa y miro a Cho—Ven necesito ayuda en la cocina.

El dueño temporal de la tienda, puso marcha hacía la cocina

—Bueno, no tengo nada más que hacer— La joven Cho, respiro hondo y siguió al pelo negro hacía la cocina.

Mientras caminaban hacía la cocina, la joven Cho, se puso al lado de Watanuki, se dio cuenta que el pelo negro, solo era un poco más alto que ella, la joven Cho, le llegaba hasta los hombros al chico de pelo negro y sonrisa amable.

—Disculpa por las preguntas molestas—La joven, Cho miro a Watanuki—En realidad, ¿En realidad cuántos años tienes? y ¿En realidad, que vende esta tienda?

—jaja, aunque no lo parezca, tengo lo suficiente para mantener esta tienda hasta que su dueña vuelva—el cabello negro, le contesto a la chica y contesto a la otra pregunta—Y la tienda vende eso, los deseos más profundo que quiere la gente, por supuesto, el pago debe de ser equivalente al deseo.

—Me comentaste sobre la equivalencia—Cho, le dijo al pelo negro y pregunto— ¿pero que es realmente ese tipo de pago?

Watanuki, se río un poco y llegaron a la cocina, el pelo negro, dejo la bolsa en una mesa de la cocina y saco los productos para empezar a cocinar.

—Sobre tu pregunta, te daré un ejemplo de un caso que sucedió mientras se encontraba presente la verdadera dueña—Watanuki, le pidió a Cho, una tabla de madera, para empezar a cortar la carne y agrego mientras recibía la tabla de parte de la joven—Aunque no lo crea, hace tiempo recibimos como clientes un grupo de viajeros inter-dimensionales

Cho, miro a Watanuki, con cara de confusión, el hechicero de pelo negro, sonrío.

—Sabía que pondrías esa cara, pero debes saber que en este negocio hemos recibido hasta espíritus de la lluvia—sonrío el pelo negro y agrego—Eran cuatro viajero, un era un chico, que quería recuperar las memorias de su amada, los otros también tenía otro tipo de deseo, pero los cuatros tenía el mismo deseo el cual era viajar por dimensiones, atravesar dimensiones, es un deseo muy caro, así que sacrificaron lo más importantes para hechos, el chico pago con la memoria que tenía su novia.

—Espera, ¿el chico sacrifico las memoria que tenía su novia, para recuperar los recuerdos de su chica?—La joven Cho, pregunto sorprendida y agrego—Eso es romántico y que paso después.

—No lo sé, pero te contaba esa experiencia para darte un ejemplo de lo que se debe pagar por cada deseo—Watanuki, empezó a cortar la carne y miro a Cho—Sabes cortar ensalada.

—Bueno, mi madre me enseño—Cho, miro al suelo.

Watanuki, le pasó una lechuga a la Cho, la joven, tomo la lechuga y otra tabla y empezó a cortar la lechuga, no tan rápido como su jefe, pero con una cierta perfección que sorprendió al hechicero.

—Vaya, lo haces bien, pero debes ser más rápida—Watanuki, le dijo a Cho.

—No soy buena en la cocina—suspiro Cho y agrego—Pero si soy buena para disecar animales, mi padre me enseño.

—Un extraño pasatiempo—Watanuki, le dijo a Cho.

En ese momento, el celular, que tenía Cho en el bolso empezó a sonar, cuando la joven escucho el teléfono, le pidió a Watanuki, permiso para contestar, el chico le concedió el permiso y la joven fue a contestar. Cho, saco su celular de su mochila y contesto.

—Madre, disculpa por no llamar, veras se suspendió el partido y—Cho, pensó un poco como debía continuar—Luego cuando estaba de camino hacía la casa, me moje entera con la lluvia y me encontré con el dueño de una tienda que me presento una habitación para cambiarme y de agradecimiento, le fui hacer la compra y le estuve ayudando en la cocina… si, ya se madre, discúlpame, si, ya vuelvo a casa.

Cho, cortó la llamada y se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontraba Watanuki, el cual había dejado de cortar la carne.

—Bueno, veo que te vas, te espero mañana—Watanuki, le dijo a Cho.

—¿Cómo es que supiste que te hiba a pedir permiso para irme?—pregunto Cho a su jefe.

—Solo adivine—sonrío Watanuki y agrego—Te presento el paragua.

Cho, aun con sorpresa, agradeció a Watanuki, tomo su bolso, se dirigió a la entrada y tomo el paragua, para después irse de la tienda.

—Cho, nuestro camino estaba destinado—pensó Watanuki, mientras observaba como la joven, se iba.


	3. Primer día de trabajo

Primer día de trabajo.

La joven Cho, estaba en el aula del colegio almorzando junto con sus amigos, los tres conversaba de lo que le había ocurrido a la joven del nombre de mariposa, ayer.

— ¿Qué, ahora trabaja medio tiempo en un tienda?—La amiga de Cho, se sorprendió tanto que dejo caer su servicio, se paró y apoyo sus palmas de las manos con fuerza en la mesa—Pero, ¿Cómo es posible?

—Por favor, tranquilízate—Cho trato de calmar a su amiga y agrego—Fue algo extraño, sabes

La amiga de la pelo negro, respiro hondo y se volvió a sentar, para escuchar la explicación de la de nombre de mariposa.

—Verán, Taichi y Airi, cuando empezó la repentina lluvia, tuvimos que cancelar el partido de Béisbol y me dirigí corriendo a mi casa, pero en medio del camino me encontré con una extraña tienda, por alguna razón me sentí atraída a ella, además me parecía conocida y cuando entre en el patio de la casa, me recibieron dos extrañas niñas, que me guiaron al dueño de la tienda, de alguna forma ese tipo era muy parecido a alguien de mi sueño y sin saberlo empecé a trabajar en aquella tienda—Cho, se rasco la nuca y suspiro profundo.

—Vaya, es una extraña forma de atraer trabajadores—comento Taichi y agrego— ¿y que ofrece la tienda?

Creo que era una tienda de adivinación o era de poder cumplir deseos—Cho, estaba pensativa y agrego—De cualquier forma, hay algo extraño ocurriendo en esa tienda, el joven de mis sueños y este joven, no pude ser una simple coincidencia de alguna forma se puede decir que era algo inevitable.

Amiga, hablas de una manera extraña—Airi, observo a la chica de pelo negro.

La joven de lentes, se avergonzó y negó con su cabeza, en esta ultimas horas, había estado demasiada reflexiva con sus palabras.

Ya había pasado la horas de clases, los chicos se estaban yendo a su casas, la joven de pelo negro, se despidió de sus amigos, los cuales le dijeron que tuviese cuidado. Cho, empezó a caminar hacía la tienda en que estaba empezando a trabajar, hasta que se encontró con un extraño y pequeño perro de color marrón claro y orejas paradas, ojos pequeños y rasgados, de mirada astuta, una nariz pequeña y negra y colmillos pequeños. En su cuello se podía divisar una sección de su pelaje más clara y con forma de "V". También lleva pequeñas marcas rojas en su cara, una en cada comisura exterior de sus ojos, y tres en la frente. El extraño perro pequeño, se acercó a la joven de pelo negro, por algún momento la figura de ese animal, se asemejaba a un zorro

— ¿Qué sucede pequeño?—Las chicas de los anteojos, se agallo para verle bien.

El pequeño perro, le entregó una carta a la chica.

— ¿Es para mí?—La chica de anteojo, sonrió al cachorro.

El pequeño, afirmo con su cabeza, la joven Cho, se quedó algo confundida, pero leyó la carta,

"Que tal, mariposa- chan, soy Watanuki"

Al leer esa frase, la joven Cho, cayó al suelo y después se paró con enfado.

—Ese 1 de abril—La pelo negro, estaba un poco enfada, por el saludo de la carta y luego siguió leyendo.

"Antes de que venga, te pido el favor de ir a comprar algunos ingrediente para preparar una torta, es que me ha entrado gana de cocinar algo dulce, además puede aprovechar de ir a buscar el paragua que te presente ayer y devolvérmelo"

—Rayos, el paragua—La chica de anteojo, se puso algo nerviosa porque casi olvido el paragua que le había prestado en la tienda y después se dio cuenta de algo— ¿Cómo rayos supo que se me olvido el paragua?

La joven de pelo negro, volvió a leer la carta, parecía que tenía algo más escrito, que la joven no se había dado cuenta la primera vez que leyó esa carta.

"simplemente lo supuse"

— ¿Pero qué?—La joven de nombre de mariposa, estaba aún más sorprendida y suspiro hondo, recordando a Mokona—Esa tienda es extraña.

La joven, se dio cuenta que nuevas palabras se escribían en la carta.

"Somos una tienda de deseo.

Pd: Trae al perro contigo"

—Si son muy extraños—La pelo negro, se levantó y guardo la carta en su bolso, miro al perro pequeño y lo tomo en sus manos y lo guardo en su bolso—Vaya, este pequeño es muy dócil y compacto.

Después de hacer lo pedido de Watanuki y de volver a su casa, para buscar el paragua de la tienda, se encamino hacía la tienda y llegando a su destino, se encontró con Watanuki, el cual estaba fumando de su pipa y sentado en un sillón rojo.

—Buenas tardes, mariposa—le saludo el hechicero con una sonrisa en su cara.

Las niñas Maru y Moro, empezaron a cantar unísono y tomadas de sus manos, "mariposa, mariposa

—Mi nombre es Cho—le contesto una molesta chica de pelo negro, que dejo el cachorro al lado del mago y agrego—Rayos, enviarme para comprar ingrediente para hacer una torta, no puede hacerlo tú mismo.

—Por algo te tengo como asistente—le dijo Watanuki, con una sonrisa y agrego tomando al pequeño perro—Cho, lleva los ingredientes a la cocina.

La joven de pelo negro, se rasco su nuca con algo de fastidio y se encamino a la cocina y dejo las bolsas en una mesa y observo la cocina.

—Este lugar está demasiado limpio—pensó la joven de lente y agrego—Se ve que 1 de abril, pone mucha atención a este lugar.

—mariposa-chan, necesito que limpies un poco el almacén—el joven mago, se hizo presente en la puerta de la cocina y agrego—Yo lo mantengo limpio, pero ha pasado varios meses que no lo limpio, que necesito que la limpie.

—Bien, bien—la joven de lentes, se encamino hacía el almacén

Al llegar al almacén, la joven de pelo negro, se sorprendió por la cantidad de cosas que había en ese lugar, había cosas que parecía tener una gran antigüedad, otras que parecían más nuevas.

—Son los pagos de los clientes—comento una voz detrás de la joven de pelo negro.

Cho, se sobresaltó un poco y miro hacia atrás, se dio cuenta que era Watanuki.

—No me asustes así—la chica, respiro con tranquilidad y agrego—Se ve que ha habido muchos clientes, pero vende estos objetos.

—No, después se lo doy a otras personas que necesiten y que sean compatibles con estos objetos, pero obvio con un intercambio equivalente.

—Veo que así funciona el negocio en esta tienda—La chica, observo los estantes y diviso un extraño bastón con una base de que consistía en una clavija en forma de estrella plana, la cual estaba hecha de bronce, al interior de esa estrella, se encontraba una esfera de cristal rojo sangre en el centro, un mango color rosa oscuro; en el extremo superior, tenía una segunda clavija, igualmente hecha de bronce y con una esfera de cristal rojo sangre al centro, que combina con una figura de sol, inmediatamente encima de ella hay una luna también de bronce, coronada por un símbolo de dos estrellas superpuestas, unas alas que salía de un círculo rojo con los símbolos de la luna—Que bastón tan divertido.

La joven de pelo negro, tomo el bastón, Watanuki, se río.

—Fue un pago que recibió la verdadera dueña de este lugar—Watanuki, se acercó a la joven Cho.

—Por alguna razón, ya había visto estos símbolos antes—La chica, se quedó algunos segundos observando la extraña del basto y luego lo devolvió en su lugar—Disculpe, me quede algo impresionada, voy a empezar a limpiar.

—Claro, entonces si me necesita estaré en la cocina—Watanuki, se encamino hacía la cocina, dejando a sola a la chica.

La nueva asistente de la tienda, empezó a limpiar el lugar, mientras lo hacía observaba con mucha atención los objetos que habían, estos objetos, eran muy diversos, como espadas, espejos, gemas extrañas y otras cosas que parecía tener una aura algo extraña.

Mientras la joven, estaba limpiando, no podía evitar tener un cierto presentimiento de que ella había estado en ese lugar mucho antes, pero ella negó con su cabeza y continúo con su labor, después de terminar de limpiar, termino algo cansada, así se acostó en el piso y observo el techo de lugar, estuvo así hasta que el pequeño perro que le había entregado la carta, la observaba desde arriba.

—Ha eres tú, el pequeño perro que parece un zorro—La joven de pelo negro, acaricio la cabeza de pequeño—Es extraño, parece que puedo reconocer varias cosas de esta tienda, pero a ti no, es algo extraño.

La chica de pelo negro, cerró sus ojos y suspiro, en ese momento se sintió que alguien había llegado a la tienda.

—Buenas—se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

La pelo negro, se levantó y se dirigió a la entrada para recibir a la cliente, mientras el pequeño perro la estaba siguiendo, en el camino se encontró con el dueño sustituto de la tienda, que había escuchado la voz de la mujer y se estaba encaminando hacía la entrada de la tienda.


	4. Una petición

Una petición.

Watanuki, estaba en la recepción donde conversaba con los clientes, había pedido a su nueva asistente, que trajera té, para él y una mujer que parecía tener unos 45 años, de pelo negro que le llegaba hasta el cuello, ojos azules, piel blanca, vestida con un pantalón gris, zapatos negros, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta estilo americana de color azul, llevaba puesto un reloj plateado en su mano izquierda y una pulsera de oro en su derecha.

Cuando Cho, llego con la bandeja del té, la mujer empezó a hablar.

—He escuchado de esta tienda por medio de mi abuela, la cual lo escucho de mi bisabuela—empezó a explicar la mujer.

—Si usted está aquí, es porque era inevitable—Watanuki, miro a la señora, algo le parecía muy familiar en aquella mujer

La pelo negro, que había terminado de dejar las tazas con té y el mago Watanuki, escucharon la historia de la señora

—Bueno veras, he escuchado que alguien no me acuerdo bien, de esta tienda ayudo a mí a bisabuela, ya que ella traía mala suerte a las personas que le rodeaba—la mujer tomo unas de la taza de té.

—Tan antigua es esta tienda—pensó la chica de pelo negro, que escuchaba con atención a la mujer y observo a Watanuki, aunque el mago se mantenía con cara serena, de alguna forma pudo notar en la cara del chico nacido el 1 de abril, se dibuja una cara de sorpresa al escuchar a la señora.

—Vera es mi hija—la mujer, saco de su cartera una foto de una chica de tez blanca, pelo negro, largo y rizado, el cual llegaba debajo de la cintura y que estaba atado en dos coletas, piel blanca, ojos azules, cuerpo esbelto y hermoso, vestida con un vestido rojo y llevaba una flor roja en su cabello, la chica sonría a la cámara.

Watanuki, tomo la foto y observo a la chica, era igual a alguien que había conocido cuando él era solo un estudiante normal, Cho, se puso al lado de su jefe y observo la foto.

—Wow, que bonita—la pelo negro, se sorprendió de lo hermosa que era la chica y agrego—Es como una princesa.

—gracias—la mujer estaba agradecida por el cumplido que la joven Cho, le había hecho a su hija y agrego—Pero verán, mi hija a estado en cama durante dos años, antes de entrar al colegio cayó enferma, hemos tratado de buscar ayuda a cada doctor, pero no hemos podido encontrar a ningún doctor que pueda ayudarnos, así que me acorde de la historia que me había contado mi abuela y acudí a esta tienda.

—Ya veo, así que los médicos no han podido solucionar nada—Watanuki, estaba pensativo y comento en voz baja—aunque haya pasado más de cien años…

La joven Cho, escucho lo que había dicho el mago de pelo negro, ese comentario dejo muy confundida a la joven de pelo negro y lentes.

—Bien, veré que puedo hacer por su hija, mañana mi asistentes ira a verla—Watanuki, le dijo a la mujer con una sonrisa y agrego—Veremos lo que podemos hacer, si esa enfermedad está provocado por alago sobrenatural, nos encargaremos del asusto.

La madre, estaba feliz al escuchar que iban a ayudar a su hija, agradeció a Watanuki y se iba a marcha, cuando observo al chico.

—sobre el pago…—La señora, miro a Wata.

—No se preocupe, hablaremos de eso después—dijo Watanuki sonriendo

Cuando la señora se marchó, el mago de pelo negro, estuvo pensativo

—Bueno, necesitare hablar con esos dos, para que me ayuden—Watanuki, miro a su asistente—Y ya que eres mi asistente, necesito que tú también vaya a ver.

— ¿Qué?—Cho, estaba sorprendida por lo que había dicho su jefe.

Los chicos, esperaban la clase de historia, se había oído que como el profesor de aquella asignatura, debe ausentarse varios meses por causas algo desconocidas, una profesora sustituta tomaría su lugar.

La joven de pelo negro, estaba pensativa y varias preguntas rondaron por su cabeza, una de ella era ¿A qué se refería Watanuki, con "hablar con esos dos"?, esos pensamientos fueron interrumpido por un fuerte abrir de puerta y la entrada de una mujer de unos 24 años tez blanca, cabello rubio, largo y ondulado, ojos de un color azul medio verdoso y vestida con una falda roja, una camisa blanca y zapatos negros, llevaba unos libros.

—Buenas, soy la profesora sustituta de historia, mi nombre es Doumeki Mitsuko—se presentó la nueva profesora con una sonrisa.

—Sensei—un chico de lentes redondo, levanto su mano para preguntar—según veo por su apellido, pertenece a la familia de los Doumeki, los cuales son famosos por sus ascendientes monjes, ¿Es cierto que usted es de esa familia?

—Si es cierto—Mitsuko, se rasco su nuca con un poco de vergüenza y miro a los alumnos—pero hemos dejado un poco de lado el rubro de ser monje.

Ya había tocado el timbre que indicaba el fin de la jornada el colegio, así que los estudiantes salían del colegio, la joven de pelo negro, se encamino hacía la tienda muy pensativa, cuando llego a la tienda y entro, se encontró a su jefe conversando con dos personas, una parecía ser un hombre y otra una mujer de cabellera larga y rubia, que le pareció muy familiar. Watanuki, noto a la chica pelo negro y le sonrío.

—Buena tarde mariposa-chan—saludo el mago de pelo negro a la chica.

—Rayos, cuantas veces le he dicho que no me llames mariposa-chan—la joven Cho, exclamo con molestia.

—O vamos, es divertido ver tu cara de enfado—Watanuki, se rio y agrego presentando a sus invitado—Ha cierto, ellos son Sayaka y Mitsuko.

La joven de pelo negro, se inclinó haciendo una reverencia de presentación.

—Buenas, soy Fushima Cho—se presentó la joven que observo a los dos presente, uno de ellos era un tipo que representaba unos 20 y tantos años, talvez 30, alto, cuerpo delgado, de piel blanca, pelo negro corto, de una cara muy sería y ojos sereno, su vestimenta era de un pantalón negro, zapatos negros y una camisa blanca, cuando ella vio a aquel tipo serio se avergonzó un poco, luego desvió su vista hacía la mujer, la reconoció y exclamo—sensei.

—Ha, creo que te he visto—la mujer, observo a la chica de pelo negro y con una sonrisa comento—Vaya, así que eres una de mis estudiantes, que pequeño es el mundo.

—Sí, es pequeño el mundo—se rio la joven Cho y miro a su profesora—No sabía que conocía al 1 d abril.

Mitsuko, se río un poco por el sobrenombre que había puesto la pelo negro a Watanuki y luego miro a su estudiante.

—Veras, es una larga historia familiar—Mitsuko, se rasco la nuca y miro a Watanuki—Bueno, es mejor hablar sobre el tema por el que estamos aquí.

—Es cierto, nos contaste que esa chica, tenía una enfermedad rara—le dijo Sayaka al mago de pelo negro.

—Sí, y me gustaría que los tres fuesen a ver lo que sucede con ella—el chico de anteojo, explico la situación—Su madre, está muy preocupada de su situación y ningún medico ha podido saber qué es lo que tiene, así que piensa que tal vez sea algo sobrenatural.

Los Doumeki y la joven de nombre mariposa, escucharon la explicación del mago de pelo negro, cuando el mago, termino de hablar sobre el tema, observo a los presentes.

—Entonces, debemos ir a esa casa para ayudar a esa chica—Sayaka, entre cruzo los brazos

—disculpen, pero he estado pensando, y no creo que pueda ayudar en ese tema sobrenatural—la joven de pelo negro, levanto la mano y agrego—así que no puedo ser de ayuda.

—Cho, tu puede ver a lo sobrenatural, pero no lo sabes, así que esta experiencia te puede servir mucho—Watanuki, le comento a la joven de nombre de mariposa.

La joven de pelo negro, sabiendo que no podía pelear contra la decisión de su jefe, tuvo que aceptar e ir con los Doumeki, hacía esa casa.

—Bueno, antes de que se vayan, voy a prestarle a Inu-san—Watanauki, que tomo al pequeño perro que estaba al lado del mago y agrego—Creo que es conveniente que lo cargues tú, Cho-chan

El perro, salto de la mano de Watanuki al hombro de la joven de pelo negro.

—Veo que le agrada a Inu-san—Watanuki, le dijo a la chica de pelo negro y agrego—Bueno, bueno, deben ya partir, ha y Cho, para evitar problemas debería decirle a tu madre, que te quedaras en la casa de una amiga.

—Ha cierto, debo llamarla—la pelo negro, tomo el celular que traía y llamo a su casa—Hola madre, estoy bien, veras me quedare en la casa de una amiga, si, si, bien, tu también que estés bien, gracias, yo también te quiero madre.

La joven, corto la llamada y guardo el celular en su bolso, la joven de pelo negro, respiro hondo, ella odiaba mentir a su madre, pero está en esta ocasión era necesario.

A los cinco minutos, estaba en un auto que era manejado por Sayaka y de copiloto estaba su profesora, Mitsuko, al lado de la joven de nombre de mariposa, se encontraba Inu-san, que observaba todo a su alrededor.

Doumeki, se guiaba por un papel con la dirección que le había dado el joven de pelo negro.

La joven de nombre de mariposa, observo el camino durante un tiempo, el perro que se había cansado de observa, camino hacía la joven de pelo negro y salto hacía las piernas de la chica, la cual observo, con sorpresa el acto de Inu-san, pero después sonrío y empezó a acariciar el suave pelaje de Inu-san, ¿qué clase de perro es este?

—Vaya, como digo Watanuki, los animales se encariña contigo—sonrió la profesora sustituta.

La joven de pelo negro, solo sonrío y se rasco la nuca avergonzada por el comentario de su profesora.

—Ya llegamos—Sayaka, paro el auto y observo la casa.

La joven de nombre de mariposa, observo la casa y se sorprendió, era muy lujosa


	5. La mariposa y la flor del otoño

La mariposa y la flor del otoño.

El mayor de los hermanos Doumeki, toco el timbre de la mansión y una voz de un hombre ya entrado en edad, le contesto por el alta voz.

— ¿Quién es?—se escuchó preguntar la voz del mayor de edad.

—Venimos de parte de la tienda de deseos—el hermano mayor de los Doumeki, le contesto al anciano y agrego—Somos dos adultos, una joven y un perro.

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que el portón se abrió.

—La señora, dice que pueden entrar—Se escuchó la voz del anciano mayordomo.

—Muchas gracias—le agradeció Sayaka al mayordomo y miro a sus acompañantes—Vamos.

El cuarteto, caminaron hacía la mansión, mientras el grupo caminaba, la joven Cho, observo que desde una de las ventana de arriba de la mansión, salía un humo negro.

— ¿Un incendio?—la joven del nombre de mariposa, estaba algo preocupación por la situación.

—Lo ves, ¿cierto?– Mitsuko, le hablo a la joven de nombre de mariposa—Eso quiere decir que puede ver cosas fuera de lo común.

—Fuera de lo común, ¿Qué quieres decir?—Cho, le pregunto a la mujer.

Mitsuko, le explico a la joven sobre los espíritus, además de cómo estos, afectan la vida de los humano y las habilidades que tienen los humanos para ver a estos seres. Mitsuko, le pregunto a Cho, si antes había tenido la experiencia de ver a estos seres, pero Cho, le contesto que nunca había visto a estos entes sobrenaturales.

—Ya veo, entonces tenía la habilidad dormida, hasta que te topaste con la tienda—interrumpió el mayor de los Doumeki la conversación.

— ¿Habilidad dormida?—la chica, miro al hermano mayor de su profesora

—Si puede ser eso—la profesora, estuvo pensativa.

Cuando el grupo, estuvo frente a una puerta en forma de arco y hecha de madera fina, Sayaka, toco y esta se abrió, el mayordomo, un tipo de avanzada edad, esperaba detrás de la puerta.

—Bienvenidos sean—el mayordomo, un hombre ya entrado en edad, se inclinó para dar una recibida grata al grupo—La señora, los espera en el living.

Cho, observo con asombro el interior del lugar, piso de cerámica que parecía está hecha de un cristal resistente, pero elegante, paredes blancas con tapices de alfombras rojas. Una escalera grande en forma de espira que conectaba a un segundo piso, al caminar hacía el living, la chica, pudo apreciar cuadros que parecía ser muy caros, también esculturas y muy bellos arreglos florales.

—A mi madre, le hubiese gustado tener unos de estos sobre la mesa—la joven Cho, pensó mientras daba rápidos vistazos a los adornos de jardín.

Cuando el trío más un perro, llegaron al living de la mansión, el cual tenía un alfombra de color rojo sobre el piso, unos sillones y sofás, que eran muy cómodos y modernos y una mesa de estar sobre la alfombra. Sentado sobre unos de estos sillones, se encontraba la cliente.

—Pueden tomar asiento—la mujer, le indico al grupo que se sentase en un sofá.

El grupo se sentó, para escuchar a la mujer, Inu-san, se sentó en las rodillas de Cho.

—Mi hija, no ha podido caminar desde hace dos años, el primer doctor que consultamos, después de revisarla, nos mandó a un psicólogo, pensando que era algo mental, ya que no había encontrado nada que pudiese ser evidencia de alguna fractura o de algún problema físico, el psicólogo, nos dijo que ella no tenía problemas mentales, así que he consultado a otros doctores y no han podido encontrar nada, la última opción que encontré es la tienda—le explico la mujer al grupo.

—Ya veo—Mitsuko, estuvo pensativa—Watanuki, nos comentó que tenía sospecha de algún ser que se esconde en las pierna de su hija.

Mitsuko, observo a la joven de nombre de mariposa.

—Y tu confirmaste la presencia del ser—le dijo Mitsuko a Cho en voz baja y luego, mirando a la madre de la chica enferma— ¿Nos permite, quedarnos en la pieza con su hija?, por supuesto que solo las mujeres, nos quedaremos en la pieza, mi hermano ocupara otra pieza cercana a la de su hija

—Sí, eso ayuda a mi hija, por supuesto—la mujer, acepto la propuesta de Mitsuko.

El grupo estaba yendo al cuarto de la hija, guiado por el mayordomo. La joven Cho, observo el humo negro, que salía del cuarto de la chica.

—Por tu cara, veo que aun sigues viendo el humo, ¿cierto?—esta vez fue Sayaka, el hermano mayor de los Doumeki, que le pregunto a la joven con el nombre de mariposa.

Cho, afirmo con su cabeza a la pregunta del mayor de los Doumeki. La joven, miro el humo, era muy intensó y daba un poco de miedo.

— profesora y señor Doumeki, ¿ustedes puede ver el humo?—Cho, miro a los hermanos.

—Jaja, es algo raro, pero yo puedo ver los espíritus, mientras que Sayaka, no puede verlos, eso lo heredamos de nuestros bisabuelos—Mitsuko, le respondió a Cho y agrego—Mientras nuestra bisabuela, podía ver espíritus, desde pequeña, mi bisabuelo, lo obtuvo en un cierto evento.

—Vaya, eso se oye muy interesante— Cho, le había entrado la curiosidad por conocer más de los hermanos Doumeki y pregunto— ¿Cuál fue ese evento, que hizo que tu bisabuelo, obtuviese esa habilidad?

La profesora Mitsuko, revolvió el pelo de su estudiante y le sonrío, la joven del nombre de mariposa, supo que no obtendría esa repuesta en ese momento.

Cuando el grupo, estuvo frente al cuarto de la hija de la señora de la casa, el mayordomo, toco la puerta del cuarto.

— ¿Quién es?—se oyó preguntar a una joven voz femenina.

—Señorita, aquí está el grupo que viene de la tienda de los deseo—el mayordomo, le respondió a la dueña de la voz

—Pueden pasar— Respondió la hija, que parecía tener una voz muy alegre.

La joven Cho, miro como el humo volvía a la habitación, mientras que el mayordomo abría la puerta de la habitación y le decía al grupo, que entrase.

—Muchas gracias, por guiarnos—le agradeció Sayaka al mayordomo.

El mayordomo, inclino su cabeza, mientras el grupo entraba al cuarto. Cho, al entrar, observo la habitación, se sorprendio mucho, era como entrar a una pieza de una princesa feudal, el piso estaba alfombrado, las paredes tenía un color rosado oscuro, un ventanal con una cortina lujosa y de color verde, un armario de caoba encima del mueble había varios peluches, al lado de una cama de dos piezas, sabanas rosadas y cortinas de camas, había un oso de peluche de color cafés oscuro, acostada en la cama, se encontraba la bella hija de la dueña de la mansión, una chica de sonrisa alegre.

—Buenas tardes, he escuchado mucho de su tienda de abuela—la joven muchacha, miro con una sonrisa al y se presentó—Ha, permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Usui Kikuchi, aunque me gusta que me llamen Kiku, como la flor del otoño, el crisantemo.

—Yo soy Mitsuko, las personas que me están acompañando son mi hermano Sayaka, la señorita Cho y el cachorro Inu-san—presento la profesora al grupo.

Cho, observo a la joven Kiku, era hermosa, como una princesa japonesa y muy alegre, un pequeño sonrojo de admiración apareció en la mejilla de la joven Cho. Inu-san, que estaba al lado de la joven Cho, se adelantó al grupo y dio un salto hacía la cama de la joven Kiku.

—Bueno, es el momento de explicar lo que se debe hacer—una voz masculina, salió de Inu-san

—Espera, el perro puede hablar—Cho, quedo sorprendida al ver esto, ya había visto a un peluche de conejo hablar, pero un perro, era algo raro, aunque reconocía la voz que salía del cachorro—espera, esa voz es de…

—Exacto, soy yo—El perro confirmo a Cho que era Watanuki—Estoy hablando por medio de Inu-san.

Inu-san/Watanuki, miro a la joven Kiku, que al principio estaba sorprendida por escuchar hablar a Inu-san, pero se recuperó de la sorpresa, mucho más rápido que Cho.

—Buenas, soy el dueño de la tienda—se presentó Watanuki

—Yo soy Kiku, gracias por venir a ayudarme—Kiku, le respondió a Watanuki con una sonrisa y una voz alegre y cordial.

—De nada—Watanuki, le contesto a la joven y agrego mirando al grupo—Vi que el espíritu que hace que la joven Kiku, no pueda caminar, se esconde en los sueño de la joven, así que nos prepararemos para esta noche, Sayaka, puedes volver a la tienda, tengo listo un jarrón de agua pura, Mitsuko, ve a tu templo y revisa si hay un kimono de sacerdotisa.

Los hermanos, afirmaron con su cabeza y se fueron de la habitación, para traer las cosas. Inu-san/Watanuki, miro a Cho.

—Cho, tu será quien entre en los sueño de Kiku—Watanuki, le explico a la joven—Ya que, será más fácil para ti entrar al los sueños de esta chica.

—Espera y ¿por qué?—la joven Cho, estaba algo dudosa.

—Tienes un gran poder escondido, que se ha abierto—Watanuki, le contesto a Cho.

Cho, quedo algo sorprendida por la respuesta de su jefe, ¿poder escondido?

—Mientras esperamos a los demás—interrumpió Kiku, el pensamiento de Cho y con una sonrisa dijo—Podemos jugar ajedrez.


	6. Entrando en los sueños

Entrando en los sueños.

Kiku, que estaba acostada en la cama jugaba ajedrez junto con la joven Cho, la cual estaba sentada en una silla que había puesto para poder jugar.

—Jaque mate—Cho, al ver que la joven Kiku, le había ganado de nuevo, solo cerro sus ojos y suspiro.  
—No soy buena en este juego—La joven pelo negro, se apoyo en el respaldo de la silla, respiro hondo—Admito que no soy buena en este tipo de juegos.  
—Eso es muy cierto, Kiku, te ha ganado 12 veces—comento Watanuki, atreves de Inu-san—No eres muy buena pensando, además a Kiku, le basta 3 minuto, para ganarte.

Cho, se sintió algo molesta por el comentario de su jefe, le había dicho que no era muy buena pensando, la pelo negro, cruzo sus brazos y puso una cara de enfado, si no fuese porque su jefe le estaba hablando a través de la pequeña criatura de pelaje suave y ojos curiosos, le daría al pelo negro un coscorrón.

—Te vez graciosa, cuando te enfadas—Kiku, se rió al ver la reacción de enfado y molestia de la joven de pelo negro y agrego— En todo caso, mejoras muy rápidamente en la última partida me costó siete minuto ganarte.  
—Como he dicho admito que no soy buena en ajedrez, pero si soy buena en lo que se refiere a lo físico—La joven, se paro de su silla y puso sus manos como si estuviese usando un bate de béisbol—En especial en mi deporte favorito el béisbol, soy muy buena bateadora y corro muy rápido.  
—Me gustaría ver unos de tus partidos, te ves que eres muy buena en el béisbol—sonrío la joven Kiku y agrego—A mí me gustaría jugar al béisbol.

Cho, observo a Kiku, sintió en las palabras de la joven una gran tristeza y desanimo.

—Vamos chica, sube ese ánimo—Cho, tomo las manos de Kiku y le sonrío—Cuando te mejores y puedas caminar, vamos a jugar béisbol juntas.

Kiku, sintió en las palabras de Cho y en sus manos una agradable calidez, como si se tratase de una hermana comprensiva, cariñosa y preocupada.

—Seguro, pero ten paciencia conmigo, puesto que no soy buena en deporte—Kiku, le dirigió una sonrisa a Cho.  
—Claro, pero si tú me enseña a jugar al ajedrez—Cho, le devolvió la sonrisa a la joven.

Kiku, afirmo con su cabeza y ambas chicas sonrieron al llegar a un acuerdo.

—Veo que ambas chicas, se llevan muy bien—pensó Watanuki.

—Ya llegamos— una voz feminia, se hizo escuchar y agrego—Traemos las cosas que necesitan, el kimono de sacerdotisa y el jarro con el agua pura.

Mitsuko y Sayaka, llegaron con las cosas que Watanuki, le había pedido.

—Bueno, es el momento de preparar a Cho, para entrar al mundo de los sueños—Watanuki, observo a la joven de pelo negro y agrego—Espero que no te resfríes, te debes poner ese kimono.

—Bueno—suspiro algo frustrada, pero con más animo que antes ya que había establecido un lazo de amistad con Kiku y pregunto—¿ Aunque alguien sabe poner un kimono?, es que bueno...yo nunca me he puesto un kimono, ni siquiera para el festival de verano.

—Te ayudare—Mitsuko, le sonrío a su alumna y agrego—Vamos al baño, te debes quitar la ropa, para no mojar el uniforme, tranquila he conseguido un camisón, para que no tenga algún problema con la vergüenza.

Las chicas, fueron a unos de los baños que tenía la mansión, la joven pelo negro, se desvistió con algo de vergüenza, por la presencia de su maestra.

—Hay que admitir que tu cuerpo es más femenino de lo que aparentas—Mitsuko, le paso el camisón a su alumna.

La joven Cho, se puso el camisón blanco que le paso la maestra, luego de eso la profesora, vistió a la joven pelo negro, con el kimono y cuando termino con el último detalle del kimono, la joven piel blanca, se vio en el espejo y se asombro al ver el pequeño cambio que había tenido con la vestimenta tradicional.

—Vaya, te ves bonita, con el kimono—la profesora, miro a su alumna con una sonrisa y agrego—Me gustaría amarrarte el pelo, pero ese arreglo se arruinaría con el paso siguiente.  
—Admito que me veo bonita, pero no es muy de mi estilo—se permitió pensar la joven de pelo negro, mientras se veía—Bueno volvamos con los demás.

Las chicas, volvieron a la pieza, cuando Kiku, observo cómo se veía la joven con el kimono, dio un silbido de admiración, lo cual avergonzó un poco a la beisbolista.

—Te ves bien bonita, creo que te sienta bien los trajes ceremoniales—Kiku, se mostró admirada por cómo se veía la joven de pelo negro con el kimono.  
—Bueno, esta vestimenta no es de mi agrado—la joven beisbolista no profesional, estaba algo avergonzada por el comentario de su nueva amiga.  
—Te ves bonita cuando te avergüenza—sonrío Kiku al ver la cara de la joven estudiante.

Cho, se avergonzó aún más por el segundo comentario que había hecho su amiga.  
Inu-san/Watanuki, observo a Cho.

—Bueno, ya es hora de la parte dos, debes arrodillarte como si fuese a rezar—Watanuki/Inu-san,  
—Bien, bien, que fastidio—Cho, se puso de rodilla como una sacerdotisa rezando y agrego con la cara un poco roja—Me veo ridícula en esta posición.  
—Kiku, debe cerrar tus ojos—Watanuki, miro a la joven.

Kiku, afirmo con su cabeza y cerro sus ojos, el jefe de Cho, luego se dirigió a su empleada de medio tiempo y le dijo que la joven pelo negro, debe hacer lo mismo que Kiku, la estudiante, obedeciendo a su jefe, se quito sus lentes y cerro sus ojos. Watanuki, le explico a su empleada de medio tiempo, que hay varias forma de entrar al mundo de los sueños, luego le indico a Sayaka, que le arrojase agua a la Cho.

Sayaka, le arrojo todo el liquido del contenedor a la joven, mientras que Watanuki, recito un hechizo en ingles, después de que se vertiese todo el liquido en Cho, el jefe de la estudiante, termino de recitar el hechizo y la joven de kimono, cayese dormida al suelo.

—Sayaka, puedes llevar a mi empleada a la cama de Kiku— Watanuki, le pidió al descendiente de su amigo y agrego—mi empleada, debe de estar junto con Kiku, para que pueda entrar a su sueño.

Sayaka, tomo a la joven de pelo negro y la dejo en la cama.

—Ahora, hay que esperar, ella debe caminar por los sueño de la Kiku, para encontrar a ese espíritu— Watanuki, explico a los presente.

La joven estudiante, se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, por el tacto se dio cuenta que el sito, era un pasadillo, angosto y de una sola vía.

—Ya me acuerdo, debo estar entrando a ese mundo de los sueño—la chica del kimono, empezó a caminar por ese sitio, hasta que pudo deslumbrar una puerta iluminada—Una puerta.

La chica, abrió la puerta y sintió una brisa en su cara, después de acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz del sol, se dio cuenta que estaba en un extraño lugar, como un valle de pastos verdes, grandes árboles, un lago de color azul cristalino.

—Extraño, porque parece que este lugar fuese pintado por un infante—se permitió pensar la joven Cho, que empezó a caminar por ese sitio, dándose cuenta que daba pequeños, esto le pareció extraño, así que se dirigió al lago y observo su reflejo—No puede ser, parece que tengo 6 años de edad.

La estudiante, se dio cuenta que ella había retrocedido a la etapa cuando era solo una niña, cuerpo delgado, de apariencia frágil, su pelo era largo pero lo tenía amarrado con dos coletas, unos lentes cuadrados, un vestido blanco de una pieza que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y un sombrero.

—Esto...va a complicar algo las cosas—Cho, suspiro y se fijo en su pelo—Nunca me ha gustado llevar dos coleta, mi madre era la que insistía en esto.  
La pequeña Cho, dejo de mirarse en el agua y se acordó que primero debía cumplir esa misión, así que empezó a caminar por ese sitio, pero a cada paso que daba pareció que el lugar era aún más extraño, conejos que caminaban en dos patas, árboles que en vez de frutas le salían golosinas, seres parecidos a hadas, que bailaban alrededor de un haz de luz.  
Cho se dio cuenta, que estaba en los sueños que había tenido Kiku, cuando esta apena era una niña, era por eso que su cuerpo se había convertido en el cuerpo de una infanta.

—¿A dónde debo de ir?—entonces la niña, observo a unos kilómetros de distancia, se encontraba una niña que parecía ser Kiku, la cual estaba sentada en frente de una mesa, tomando alegremente te junto con unos conejos que llevaban sombrero y un alegre oso de peluche.  
—Hay esta—se permitió, pensar la niña—Bueno, debo ir con ella

Cho, se acerco un poco más a la mesa en donde se encontraba Kiku.

La niña, estaba sirviendo té con una tetera de juguete a los animales.

—Aquí tiene señor oso—La pequeña le sirvió una taza de té al oso de peluche y luego se dio cuenta de la presencia de Cho—Buena, vienes para la fiesta del té.

—Creo, que por el momento, debo seguir la corriente de este sueño—Se permitió pensar Cho y con una sonrisa dijo—claro, me gustaría tomar té contigo.


	7. En el mundo de los sueños

En el mundo de los sueño.

Cho, había tomado una silla para sentarse al frente de la mesa, observo a los ocupante de cada unos de los puestos, todos ellos eran muñecos a excepción de la niña, la cual era una representación de la niñez de Kiku.

— Creo yo, que a Kiku, le gusto mucho este sueño, ya que aun lo conserva en sus memoria—se permitió pensar Cho y agrego—por eso en este sueño, Kiku, se representa como una niña.

La infante Cho, se dio cuenta que de alguna forma, conocía sobre el mundo de los sueño, se pregunto cómo era posible que ella sabía sobre este tema. kIku, interrumpió los pensamiento de Cho, al ofrecerle té.

—gracias, con tres de azucar—sonrío infantilmente la chica y penó—Por ahora debo seguir la corriente y estar atenta, el espíritu pudiese estar en alguna parte.

Kiku, le preparo una taza con té a la infante Cho y se lo paso, Cho, agradeció el té y se lo empezó a tomar, mientras tomaba el té observaba los muñecos, aunque los peluches eran tiernos y aptos para una niña, algo en el ambiente hacía sospechar a Cho, debía agudizar bien su vista, ella estaba segura que el espíritu que buscaba era uno de esos muñecos.

—¿El oso?—se pregunto Cho que disimuladamente observo un animal de peluche—No, ¿aunque como puedo reconocer a un espíritu?

Cho, miro de manera disimulada a cada peluche y aunque era peluches que hablaban, reían, cantaba y tomaban té, solo eran parte del sueño, Cho, se iba a dar por vencida, hasta que su vista se poso en un conejo de color blanco, ojos en forma de cruz, sin nariz y un botón como boca, Cho, noto algo raro en ese muñeco y lo observo con más atención.

—Ese peluche, es algo raro—se permitió pensar Cho, que se dio cuenta alrededor del conejo, se esparcía una niebla negra—Ese es el espíritu que buscaba.

El espiritu, se dio cuenta que era observado.

—¿Que miras?—Cho, escucho que una voz grave le hablaba en su cabeza—Veo, que me has descubierto.

—Eres tan obvio—le contesto Cho y agrego—Tu niebla, se puede observar con mucha facilidad.

—Tonta, no es mi niebla soy yo mismo—le contesto el espíritu y agrego—Tu no me impedirás habitar en este lugar.

El conejo de peluche, sonrío de una manera burlona y discreta, eso hizo enfurecer a Cho.

—¿Qué le pasa?—pregunto con mucha preocupación, la infante Kiku a Cho.

—Ha nada, nada—le sonrío Cho a Kiku.

El conejo de peluche, se convirtió en niebla oscura, asustando a la infante Kiku, la cual quedo paralizada al ver a aquel ser oscuro, el cual sonrío y fue atacar a la infante, pero Cho, salto para rescatar a la infante, la infante de lentes, salvo a Kiku, pero ambas cayeron por un oyó negro.

—Escapamos, pero este ajugero parece no tener fin—se permitió pensar Cho, y observo a Kiku—Está creciendo, eso quiere decir que esta parte no pertenece a su sueño de infante, entonces ¿a qué sueño de Kiku llegaremos?

Cuando Cho, vio el final del agujero, cerro sus ojos esperando un choque, pero paso un momento y no sucedía nada, así que la joven lo abrió, se vio reflejada en el espejo, pero tenía un maquillaje que hacía que su rostro se viese blanco, su pelo estaba amarrado por dos palillos cruzados, su peinado asemejaba a la de una geisha y llevaba un kimono color rojo.

—¿qué sueño es este?—La joven, observo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en un camarín de piso de madera y paredes blancas, también se fijo que ella al igual que todas las chicas presentes estaban sentadas en una sillas y que cada una estaba al frente de un espejo con bordes dorados—Este lugar...ya veo es un camarín, tal vez estamos en un estadio de concierto o en un teatro tras bastidores.

Cho, se dio cuenta que Kikiu, no estaba a su lado y con preocupación empezó a buscarla con la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa, señorita?—pregunto unas de las chicas del vestuario, que vestía al igual que Cho.

—¿A dónde está Kiku?—pregunto Cho a la chica.

—La gran estrella del teatro kabuki, está en aquel camarín—la chica apunto a una sala que estaba separada de ese camarín.

Cho, agradeció a la chica y se acerco al camerino de Kiku, toco la puerta, una voz conocida para la joven, le dijo que pasase, así que Cho, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Kiku, que estaba maquillada y con un kimono, la joven, se sonrojo al ver lo bonita que se veía Kiku, con el kimono.

—¿Cho?—pregunto Kiku, que al ver a Cho, se puso feliz.

—¿Te encuentras bien amiga?—pregunto Cho que puso su mano en el hombro de la joven.

—Si, por suerte—contesto Kiku y agrego— entonces este es uno de mis sueños, ¿verdad?

Cho, afirmo con su cabeza.

—Ya veo, entonces por mi vestimenta, creo que es el sueño en que yo danzo en un teatro kabuki—Kiku, pensó un poco y luego sonrió—Es un lindo bello sueño, sabes, al final todos me lanza flores.

—Cuando el kabuki, tuvo que ver con la danza—se permitió pensar la joven Cho.

—Señorita Kiku, es hora de su actuación— entro al camarín una mujer mayor con maquillaje y agrego aplaudiendo para apurar a la joven—Vamos, vamos, la gente te espera.

Kiku, siguió el juego del sueño y se encamino al escenario junto con Cho y las demás chicas, pero antes de llegar al escenario la joven Cho, decidió quedarse como observadora desde un punto atrás del escenario, ya que debería vigilar.

Empezó la función y Kiku, bailo, sus movimientos era como una danza ceremoniosa combinados con ciertos movimientos del ballet.

—Baila, bien—se permitió pensar Cho, en ese instante la joven sintió un fuerte poder en el publico y pudo apreciar algo raro, el publico que antes era de colores, se volvía negro y empezaba a tirarle tomate a Kiku y se burlaban de la joven.

—Que mal baila—exclamo uno del publico—Vuélvete al campo.

Todos empezaron a reírse de Kiku, que cayó se arrodillo al suelo y lloro, esto era un lindo sueño, cuando se había convertido en una pesadilla, pensó la joven Kiku. La gente sombra, se juntaron y se convirtieron en el espíritu.

—No otra vez—se permitió pensar Kiku, que de nuevo sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba.

—Sal de los sueños de Kiku—Cho, se subió al escenario y observo a la sombra.

—No, este lugar es mi morada, además esta chica me alimenta con su miedo—el espíritu, le contesto con una risa.

Cho, entendió que debía hacer reaccionar a Kiku y hacer que ella no sintiese miedo de aquel ser, pero por dada la situación, ellas debían escapar, no sabía a qué sueño, pero debía salvar a Kiku.

—Vámonos de aquí—Cho, tomo la muñeca de la joven Kiku y escapo con ella, dando un salto al siguiente sueño.

Las chicas, se encontraba en una habitación del Japón feudal, la joven Kiku, estaba vestida como una mujer noble de aquella época, con un kimono rojo que tenía diseñado varios pétalos de flores, mientras que Cho, vestía como una ninja de las series animadas japonesas, pantalones azules marinos, zapatos negros, un traje sin manga y una mascara que le tapaba la mtad de su boca.

El castillo, estaba siendo invadido y los enemigos habían llegado al cuarto de la noble Kiku, pero la guardiana de la familia, estaba siendo frente y utilizando sus técnicas ninjas, ella estaba ganando la pelea.

—Kiku, creo que mi papel de ninja protectora, era de un hombre—Cho, le dijo a Kiku, mientras cortaba a unos de los invasores.

—Cierto, es que vi una serie en que un ninja protegía a una mujer noble de sus enemigos, era una serie muy hermosa—le comento Kiku y agrego—Y soñé que yo era la mujer noble y que el protagonista era el que me protegía, pero creo que como me siento segura cuando estoy junto a ti, bueno ya sabes, me soñé que tú eras mi protectora.

—Bueno, hay que decir que me siento poderosa, pero solo suéñame como tu protectora y no como otra cosa—la joven Cho, siguió cortando a sus enemigos y tuvo una idea—Espera, ¿tú has dicho que me soñaste en este papel?

Kiku, confusa afirmo a la pregunta de Cho, la chica sonrío.

—Ya que estamos en tu mundo onírico, suéñame con una gran armadura de esa que salen en la serie de samurái—le dijo Cho a su amiga.

Kiku, entendió lo que quería la joven, así que cerro susojos y se imaginoi la armadura de su amiga, cuando lo volvió abrir, observo que Cho, tenía puesto una armadura de samurái de color roja, en la espalda de la armadura tenía el diseño de alas negras, la chica portaba una bandera de color negro, que en el medio tenía un circulo blanco con una mariposa color negro.

—Me veo bien—se permitió pensar la joven Cho y saco una espada, se puso en guardia y agrego—Kiku, antes de pelear, quiero decirte algo, eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas, la razón de porque tienes este espíritu adentro tuyo, es que tienes miedo de caminar o mejor dicho del mundo más allá de la mansión, por eso en un principio no quería caminar y por eso esta criatura anido en ti, te aconsejo que te muestres más fuerte y no le tenga miedo a esta presencia, ya que esta...cosa, se hace más grande mientras más temor le tengas.

Kiku, se sorprendió por la palabras que le había dicho Cho, la pelo negro, miro a su nueva amiga y le sonrío, entonces apareció delante de la chicas el espíritu.


	8. Terminando el sueño

Terminando el sueño.

Kiku, estaba paralizada por el miedo que le daba ver esa cosa, desde que empezó con sus problemas de movilidad, había había temido a esa criatura, que se presentaba en su sueño, pero se le había olvidado el ¿porque?.

La joven, miro como Cho, la defendía de aquella criatura, las palabras que le había dicho la pelo negra, había hecho, que Kiku, quedara pensativa y se preguntaba, ¿el porque, no se levantaba y se enfrentaba a ese ser?.

—Ahora que me acuerdo, cuando era una niña, me molestaban en el colegio, ya que era débil, me enfermaba con frecuencia, además me costaba hacer amigos y me mantenía lejos de mis compañeros, no se porque, me alejaba de lo que querían ayudarme, sera porque sentía que yo no valía la pena, ya que mi debilidad podía matar me pronto, no me agrada que sientan lastima por mi.—Kiku, se encontraba pensativa—A pesar de aquello, ha pesar de ser tan débil, ella me esta protegiendo, ¿por que?

Cho, protegía a la joven Kiku de aquella criatura, utilizando su espada para que su adversario no se acercase a la chica, a pesar que ella nunca había utilizado una espada, podía moverse como si hubiese nacido con una en sus manos.

—Sera porque, soy una buena bateadora.—pensó la joven, mientras detenía a la criatura con el filo de su arma—No es eso, es que estoy en un mundo onírico.

—Cho, ¿porque me proteger?—pregunto Kiku y agrego—Yo…soy débil, nadie debería protegerme, ¿es que yo te doy lastima?.

—Kiku…que concepto errado tiene de ti misma y de las personas—Le contesto la joven Cho, mientras impedía que la criatura avanzase —Se que suena cliché, pero eres mi amiga y los amigos, se protegen como si fuesen parte de una familia, además si piensas que eres débil, levanta y deja ese pensamiento lastimero que tiene de ti misma.

¿A caso, le había llamado amiga?, se preguntó la joven Kiku,era la primera persona que le había dicho abiertamente que eran amigas, además le encontró razón, siempre se había sentido débil, pero ¿por que, ella había permitido que aquel pensamiento le cubriese la mente?

De pronto la joven Cho, que estaba perdiendo fuerza ante su adversario, que ganaba más fuerza a cada momento de duda que tenia Kiku, sintió nuevas fuerza.

—Kiku, esta trabajando duro para darme más fuerza contra este tipo, no voy a desperdiciar su esfuerzo —pensó Cho, que se dio cuenta de donde provenía las nuevas energías.

El enemigo estaba retrocediendo, Cho, le lastimaba con cada corte que daba la espada que tenia en sus manos.

—No puede ser—Exclamo el ser de humo, tratando de encontrar alguna lógica por su reciente debilidad, miro a Kiku y observo en sus ojos una nueva mirada, una que no le agrado y se dio cuenta que la joven le había perdido el miedo.

—Ya no te tengo miedo—Kiku, se encamino hacia la criatura y agregó—Se que soy débil, pero quiero dejar de hacerlo, y ahora se que tengo un amiga que me apoya, fue mi culpa que poseyese mi sueños y mis piernas.

El ser de humo, retrocedía por cada paso que daba Kiku. La joven Cho, se dio cuenta que la criatura que alguna vez fue grande, se estaba achicando, hasta llegar a la misma estatura que tenia la joven Cho y tomó la forma de un hombre sin genero hecho de un humo negro.

—He perdido—el ser había admitido su derrota, mientras caía de rodillas—Puedes destruirme, pero…cuando estés deprimida Kiku, volvere

—No te acabaré—Cho, clavo su espada en el suelo, para luego desclavarla, apuntar el arma al rostro de la sombra y comento—No te destruiré, creo que mi jefe tiene un destino especial para ti.

Cho, se puso delante del ser de humo y lo tomó por las muñeca, luego tomó a su amiga de la mano.

—¿Que vas hacer?—Preguntó Kiku a Cho.

—No se, pero vamos a despertar al mismo tiempo—Cho le contestó a su Kiku, esbozando una sonrisa agrego— acuérdate, que me debes enseñar ajedrez.

—Y tu debes enseñarme a batear— Kiku, le sonrió a su nueva amiga.

Mitsuko, estaba preocupada por su alumna y había empezado a rezar por su bien estar y el de la joven Kiku, en ese momento Watanuki, llamado la atención de la profesora.

—Ella ha cumplido, y esta apunto de despertar—Le comentó el hechicero a la menor de los Doumeki y agrego—Tenga preparada el sello y la oración

En ese instante Cho, abrió sus ojos y observo que al lado suyo, Kiku, había abierto los ojos y al otro lado de la joven, se encontraba el ser de humo, esta vez con la forma de un niño.

—Ahora—Ordeno Waranuki.

—Si—Mitsuko, saco un pergamino para realizar sellados de espíritus.

Sayaka, puso sus manos en posición de rezo y empezó a recitar una oración en un japonés algo antiguo, el sello paro justo al frente de la criatura, que no pudo hacer nada al ver que una luz salía de aquel pergamino. Cho, se desvío la vista para no quedar ciega por aquella fuerte iluminación.

Cuando la luz desapareció, la joven Cho, abrió sus ojos y pudo ver que la criatura de niebla y humo, había desaparecido.

—La criatura, fue sellada en el pergamino—Mitsuko, le explico a Cho, se acerco al pergamino con un frasco, tomo el seno y lo pego en el frasco, las chicas, pudieron ver que adentro del frasco apareció un humo—Bueno, hay que llevarlo al templo.

—Kiku, ahora intenta caminar—Watanuki, le dijo a la joven.

Kiku, obedeciendo al hechicero, se levanto de la cama y con algo de dificultad dio el primer paso, luego el otro y pronto pudo dar varios sin que sus piernas se sintiesen pesadas.

—Lo logramos, puedes caminar—Cho, estaba feliz al ver que su nueva amiga podía caminar.

La joven Kiku, dio un salto hacia la cama y con felicidad abrazo a Cho.

—Gracias, gracias—la joven Kiku, estaba agradecida con Cho.

Mitsuko, dio un grito de felicidad, mientras que Sayaka, entre crió sus brazos y esbozó una sonrisa, observando desde la tienda se encontraba Watunaki, que sonrío al ver que su plan había dado resultados.

El alboroto que provocaron la chicas, fue escuchado por la madre y el mayordomo, que preocupados por Kiku, fueron al cuarto y al ver que la joven, se podía parar, el mayordomo, lloró de alegría y la madre, abrazo con felicidad a su hija y agradeció a los presentes.

El sol alumbró el cuarto.

—Vaya el exorcismo fue muy largo—sonrió Mitsuko.

—Vamos Cho, quiero caminar afuera—Kiku, tomo la mano de su nueva amiga y se fueron de la habitación.

—Esas dos estaba destinadas a conocerse—pensó Watunaki.


	9. Capitulo 9

La estrecha relación entre una flor y una mariposa

Kiku, que vestía su pijama, estaba haciendo las cosas que no había hecho por causa de su condición, obviamente era ayudada por su nueva amista, la joven Cho, la cual se había puesto su uniforme, miraba feliz, como su nueva amiga, se divertía.

Kiku, estaba junto con Cho, teniendo una carrera por alrededor de las afueras de la mansión, que gano la joven Cho, ya que entre las dos ella era las preparada físicamente para correr.

Kiku, cansada de sentó en el suelo y pudo sentir como el pasto rozaba sus piernas.

—Eres muy buena corredora, Cho—la joven Kiku, le dijo a Cho  
—Kiku, tu también eres muy buena, casi me alcanzase, pero sólo te falta práctica —le dijo Cho a Kiku y le revolvió el pelo—Ya veras, solo debes hacer ejercicios de piernas.  
—Si y pronto te alcanzare—le sonrió Kiku a Cho.

Cho, le dijo a su nueva amiga Kiku, que la estaría esperando.  
En eso se escucho que el mayordomo, llamaba a las jóvenes.

—Kiku-sama, Cho-sama—se escuchó la llamada del mayordomo y agrego—Es hora del desayuno.  
—¿sama?, ese titulo es nuevo para mi—se permitió pensar la joven Cho.

Cho, se paro y le ofreció la laño a Kiku, para que esta pueda utilizarla como apoyo, para poder incorporarse.

—Bueno, vamos a desayunar—le dijo Kiku a su nueva amiga.  
—Claro—le contesto la joven Cho a su amiga.

Al llegar la joven Chi, se sorprendió al ver el desayuno, la mesa era de cristal, un mantel blanco con bordes dorados y varias sillas que estaba hechas de roble fino, había tazas hecha de una fina porcelana y varios platos en el centro de la mesa con pastelillos y mochis.

—Esto es muy lujoso—comento Cho a Kiku.  
—Bueno, ustedes son nuestros invitado y ayudaron a la señorita—el mayordomo, se acercó a las chica y agrego—Así que decidimos hacerle un buen desayuno.  
—Gracias—Chi, hizo una reverencia al mayordomo.

El mayordomo, lea dijo que el le daba las gracias a la joven, por ayudar a Kiku.

—Bueno, mejor que se sienten, en cualquier puesto—le dijo el mayordomo, con una sonrisa.

Cho y Kiku, eligieron unos puestos que estaban uno al lado del otro, después se unieron Sayaka y la profesora Mitsuko, loa cuales se sentaron en la sillas del frente.

—No puedo esperar por comer estos deliciosos pastelillos—la profesora, estiro sus manos para recoger las delicias, pero su acción fue interrumpida por su hermano.  
—Primero, agradezcamos—Sayaka, le dijo a su hermana.  
—Bale, vale, sacerdote —le contesto una molesta Sayaka.

Los presentes agradecieron por la comida, y luego empezaron a comer los pastelillos, el mayordomo ofrecía un té de hoja muy delicioso o un café extraído directamente de las mejores plantaciones del país de Colombia.

Sayaka y Mitsuko, eligieron el café colombiano y las jóvenes, el té de hoja.

—Esto esta delicioso—Comento la joven Cho, al probar el té y después probo unos mochis—Maldita sea, estos dulces están ricos.  
—Me alegra, que le haya gustado—La madre de Kiku, se hizo presente y agregó, sentado se en la silla de la esquina—Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ayudar a mi querida hija.

Después del exquisito desayuno, que tuvieron en la mansión, los hermanos y Cho, estaba por retirarse de la mansión.

—De nuevo, gracias por ayudarme—le agradeció Kiku a la joven Cho.  
—De nada—Le sonrió la joven Cho y agrego—Espero que nos veamos pronto.  
—Si yo también lo espero—le dijo la joven Kiku a su amiga.

La madre de Kiku, se acerco a la joven y le entrego dos objeto, los cuales estaban envuelto en dos paquetes de regalo.

—Este es un regalo para tu jefe, por ayudarte y el otro es el pago—le sonrió la señora a Cho y agrego—Cho, puede venir aquí cuando quieras.  
—Le daré estos objetos a mi jefe y dando una reverencia agradeció la invitación.

Sayaka, su hermana Mitsuko y el canino con forma de zorro-cachorro, Inu-san y la joven Cho, salieron de la mansión.

El mayordomo, acompaño a los cuatros al auto de Sayaka, al llegar los cuatros, se subieron al vehículo, Sayaka, como piloto, la profesora, como copiloto, la joven Cho, se sentó en los asientos de atrás, junto con Inu-san, que se sentó en las piernas de la joven.

Sayaka, salio de la mansión y después de andar unos metros, llegaron a la tienda de Watanuki.

Cho, bajo del auto y se despidió de Sayaka y de la profesora Mitsuko.

—Nos vemos en clase—se despidió de la chica.

Cuando el auto, se alejo, Cho, se dirigió a la tienda y entro, hay lo esperaba su jefe, Watanuki, que al verla se acerco para saludarla.

Inu-san, salto de las manos de la joven y fue a parar a las manos de Watanuki.

—Veo que les fue bien, en la mansión —le dijo Watanuki, mientras hacia cariño al cachorro.  
—Si, hay que decir que fue una interesante experiencia —le contesto Cho a Watanuki, mientras le entregaba los objetos a Watanuki—La clienta, te envía estos regalos.

Watanuki, tomo los objetos y agradeció a Cho, por ser la mensajera y llevarle estos objetos.

—¿Que son estos objetos?—pregunto Cho a su jefe.

Watanuki, que había bajado a Inu-san, abrió el regalo y saco una botella de licor.

—O genial y es el mejor—Watanuki, observó a su empleada—Oye, quieres acompañarle.  
—No paso, soy menor—le contesto Cho y se permitió pensar—Se nota que gusta mucho del alcohol.

La joven Cho, estaba curiosa por el otro objeto, pero Watanuki, le comento, que era muy personal y no iba mostrar.

—abril, eres demasiado extraño, se permitió pensar la joven Cho y pregunto—¿Me necesitas para algo, abril?  
—No, puedes tomarte el día libre, creo que te puede extraña en tu casa—le contesto Watanuki.  
—Bueno, entonces los vemos la próxima semana—Cho, se despidió de su jefe y se marcho caminado hacia su casa.

Cuando llego a su hogar, abrió la puerta u se encontraba su madre preparando el almuerzo y su hermano el cual estaba, sentado en la mesa leyendo una revista.

—Madre, ya llego el monstruo—comento el hermano, mayor al observar a Cho, que estaba entrando  
—hermano—exclamo una molesta Cho, que cerro la puerta y se enfrentó al chico—Deja de llamarme monstruo.  
—Te llamare Monstruo, hasta que seas una vieja—le contesto su hermano que empezó a repetir— Monstruo, monstruo….

Cho, le sacudió el cuello, para que dejase de repetir esa palabra, pero parecía que el hermano mayor, realmente quería molestar a su hermana, ya que aun seguía repitiendo la palabra.

—Ya basta, ustedes dos—La madre de los hermanos, que ya había terminado de hacer el almuerzo y agrego—Ahora siente se, que es hora del almuerzo.

Los hermanos, obedecieron a su madre y tranquilos, se sentaron para almorzar, pero aun se miraban con enfado.

Ya había pasado el fin de semana y había empleado el lunes, Cho, como todos los días, se había preparado para ir al colegio, llevaba si mochila y un bate de béisbol, para jugar en la tarde.

La joven, miro el cielo y se dio cuenta que estaba despejado, agradeció el clima, ya que hoy podía ir a jugar al béisbol, así que salio de su casa muy contenta.

Cuando llego a su colegio, observó que sus dos amigos, esperaba por ella afuera de la institución educacional, cuando llego frente a ellos, se saludaron.

—Buenos días, Taichi y Airi—Saludo la joven Fushima a sus amigos.  
—Buen día, Cho-chan—le contesto Taichi con una sonrisa.  
—¿Que tal estas, Cho?—pregunto la joven Airi.

La joven Cho, le contestó que estaba bien y los tres se encaminaron hacia la aula ,mientras conversaban como amigos.

Al llegar al aula, se sentaron en sus respectivos, puestos y esperaron al profesor, que llego junto con una chica, que ka joven Cho, ya conocía.

—he, pero si es… Kiku—se permitió pensar la joven Cho al ver a aquella chica, que entraba a la sala.  
—Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta hay una nueva compañera, su nombre es Usui Kikuchi  
—Buenos…días—dijo Kiku, algo nerviosa por ver tanta gente, pero al ver a Cho, se tranquilizo y agrego—Me pueden llamar Kiku.

se cambio sus zapatos y se encaminó hacia el aula.

Nota del autor:

Realmente siento la demora de este capítulo.


	10. Una grata sorpresa

Una grata sorpresa.

Kiku, por ordenes del profesor, fue a sentarse al lado de Cho.

—Buenos día, Cho-chan—saludo la joven Kiku, con una reverencia y una sonrisa EB su cara.  
—Es una grata sorpresa verte, Kiku—le contesto la joven Cho que agrego —Mejor que te siente, en el receso hablamos.  
—Claro—Kiku, le contesto a su amiga.

Kiku, se sentó y saco sus utensilio para la clase, el profesor, empezó su cátedra.

Ya se había terminado la primeras horas de clases, Cho y Kiku, conversaba en el patio del colegio.

La joven Cho, estaba acostada en el pasto, mientras que Kiku, estaba arrodillada sobre el pasto.

—¿Entonces, elegiste este colegio, para volver a clase?—pregunto Cho a Kiku.  
—Si, creo que es una buena forma de recomenzar mi estudios, aunque ya había tenido a profesores particulares, así que estoy preparada—Kiku, le sonrió a Cho.  
—Eso es bueno—le dijo Cho y agrego sentándose.

Las chicas, estuvieron hablando durante un rato, hasta que dieron la señal para entrar a clase.

—Vamos, toca gimnasia—la joven Cho, se paro y ofreció su mano para ayudar a Kiku a pararse.  
—Gracias, Cho-chan—Kiku, tomo la mano de su amiga y se paro y suspiro, rascándose la nuca—Aunque, no soy buena para gimnasia.  
—Si te siente mal en la hora de gimnasia, yo te llevare a la enfermería—le dijo Cho a su amiga.

Kiku, le sonrió agradecida a su amiga, por el ofrecimiento de ayuda.

Las chicas, estaban en clases de gimnasia, ellas vestía con el buzo de gimnasia, unos pantalones cortes color azul, una camisas de blanca de manga cierta y cuello azul, además de zapatillas.

Aunque la profesora de gimnasia, le había preguntado a Kiku, si estaba bien y recomendado que no hiciese las clase, puesto que recién se había curado de su enfermedad y por el tiempo que había estado en cama, era recomendable no esforzarse, la joven, le dijo a la profesora, que se sentía bien y quería estar en la clase, la profesora, le dio el permiso, pero si se sentía mal, parase en el instante.

Las chicas, corrían alrededor de la cancha, Kiku, tenia ciertos problemas, esto fue notado por Cho, la cual era unas de las primeras en el grupo, entonces la chica, retrocedió y se puso a al lado de su amiga, para darle animo.

—Gracia, Cho-chan—le agradeció kiku a su amiga.  
—No hay de que, eres mi amiga—Cho, le contesto a Kiku.

Por un rato la joven Kiku, estuvo bien, pero el esfuerzo físico, hicieron que sus piernas, le doliesen y cada paso que daba era una tortura, la joven Kiku, cayo al suelo, ya no podía avanzar más, Cho, al darse cuenta de esto, detuvo su marcha y fue a ver como estaba su amiga.

—Te llevare a la enfermería—Cho, estaba preocupada por su amiga.  
—No, yo puedo seguir—Kiku, se trato de parar, pero el dolor fue más e hizo que la joven, volviese a caer.  
—Vamos, no quiero verte sufrir—Cho, levanto a su amiga, la cual había aceptado la ayuda de la joven.

Cho, pidió permiso a la profesora, para llevar a Kilu a la enfermería, la profesora, le dio permiso a Cho y la joven, se llevo a Kiku a la enfermería.

Al llegar, la enfermera, le dio unos analgésicos, para aliviar el dolor de pierna y le pidió a Cho, que llevase a Kiku a una de las camas.

Kiku, apoyada en Cho, llego a una cama de la enfermería y se acostó en ella.

—Perdón Cho-chan, por mi culpa persiste la clase de educación física—suspiro Kiku y agregó—Pensé que estaba lista, para una maratón.  
—No hay que pedir perdón, después de todo a mi me importa la salud de una amiga, que una clase de educación física—le contesto Cho y agrego—Tranquila, podrás hacer la clase de gimnasia, pero debes tomarte tu tiempo, nada se recupera de la noche a la mañana.  
—Tienes razón, Cho-chan—Kiku, estaba alegre de contar con una amiga, que le apoyarse.

Ambas chicas, estuvieron hablando durante una media hora, cuando Cho, se dio cuenta que había pasado un rato, se despidió de su amiga, le dijo a Kiku, que volvería haberla para el siguiente receso y fue a terminar la clase.

Cho, termino la clase con mucha preocupación por su amiga, así que después de bañarse y volver a ponerse el uniforme, fue a ver a Kiku.

Kiku, estaba en la cama, cuando llego Cho.

—¿Como estas?—pregunto Cho a Kiku—¿Te sientes bien?.  
—Estoy mejor, mi pies ya no se siente mal—le contesto Kiku a Cho, con una sonrisa—La enfermera, me dijo que ya podía volver a la siguiente clase.  
—Que bueno—Cho, le sonrió a su amiga.

Kiku, estuvo conversando con su amiga, hasta que se escucho la señal de la otra clase, así que ambas, fueron a la clase.

Ya pasado las horas de clases, las chicas salieron de la institución educativa, Cho, invito a Kiku, a ver el partido de béisbol, en que ella jugaba con un grupo de chicos y chicas. La joven Kiku, acepto la incitación de su amiga.

Las joven, se dirigieron a donde se iba a realizar el partido.

Las chicas, caminaron hasta un sitio baldío, en donde varios chicos, se estaban reuniendo, la joven Kiku, se dio cuenta que estos chicos, eran menores que Cho, tal vez tenía unos 12 o 14 años.

—Estos chicos, son menores que tu—Comento Kiku a su amiga.  
—Si, pero son muy buenos, además yo soy como su entrenadora—Cho, le contesto a su amiga.

Los chicos, se dieron cuenta de que Cho, estaba llegando y se acercaron a saludar

—Cho-nee san—exclamaron los niños que se acercaron a las chicas.  
—¿Como están?—pregunto Cho, con una sonrisa.  
—Estamos bien—le contestaron los chico a Cho y se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Kiku—¿Quien es ella?

Cho, le contesto a los chicos que la joven Kiku, que la acompañaba era una amiga.

—Me pueden llamar, Kiku—Se presento la joven, con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
—Nos da gusto conocerte, Kiku-nee san—Los chicos, le respondieron a la chica con la usual alegría de niños pequeños—Vas a jugar con nosotros.  
—No, solo vengó a ver, es que tengo ciertos problemas con mis pies—Kiku, le contesto a los chicos.

Cho, se puso un gorro de color blanco que tenia el diseño de una mariposa negra, gorro que todos los chicos tenia.

Un rato después, el juego de béisbol había empezado, era los chicos y Cho vs otro grupo de chicos, la joven Kiku, observaba el partido sentada una elevación con pasto.

La joven Kiku, se sorprendió de lo rápida que era su amiga, al momento de correr y lo fuerte que era al momento de batear.

Después de algunos home run de parte de Cho y de varios robo de base y varios puntos, el equipo de la joven Cho y compañía, había ganado el partido.

Cho, elevo su gorro como pose de victoria, después de varios hurras de parte de los chicos y de Cho, había terminado el partido.

Kiku, se paro y aplaudió por los vencedores de aquel partido.

Y después de un rato de conversación entre Cho, Kiku y los chicos. Las jóvenes, se despidieron de los chicos y prosiguieron su camino.

—Cho, ¿vas a tu trabajo?—Pregunto Kiku a su amiga.  
—Si—le contesto Cho.  
—Yo debo volver a lo casa—le comento Kiku y agregó con una sonrisa—Bueno, nos volveremos a ver.

Ambas chicas, se despidieron y tomaron su caminos.

Cho, estaba caminando feliz, ya que había ganado su partido, entonces atravesó el patio de la tienda de deseo, hay estaba el joven dueño de la tienda, el cual tenia su espalda apoyada en una columna de madera.

—Llegas algo tarde—Watanuki, observo a Cho, con una sonrisa y fumando una pipa—Se te nota feliz, mariposa-chan.  
—Disculpe, por llegar tarde, Abril—le contesto con una sonrisa un pico sarcástica y agrego—Bueno, esto feliz, ya que gane junto con mi equipo un partido de béisbol.  
—Un partido de béisbol—Watanuki, miro a su empleada y agrego—Debe de ser buena, en ese deporte.

Cho, le contesto que era una buena bateadora y tomando su bate, se puso en la pose de batear e hizo como si con el golpease una pelota.

—Se ve que te gusta el béisbol—le sonrió Watanuki y agrego—Bueno, entra.

Cho, entro a la tienda y por ordenes de su jefe, empezó a limpiar el lugar, en una de los cuarto se encontró con un bate de béisbol, metálico y de color rojo.

—Es bonito—Cho, tomo el bate y lo agito.

Por alguna razón, a la joven Cho, le entro cierta nostalgia al tomar ese objeto, lo agito varias veces.

—Veo, que te gusto ese bate—Watanuki, entro al cuarto—Es una antigüedad, le perteneció a la antigua dueña.  
—La antigua dueña tiene un buen ojo, para los bate—Cho, le comento a Watanuki y agrego—Es un buen bate.  
—Se ve que ambas, tenían lo mismos gustos—Watanuki, lanzo un hilo de humo y agrego—Si quieres, te lo puedes quedar, creo que ha ella le gustaría que tu lo tuviese.

Cho, pregunto a Watanuki, si había un truco, pero el joven, le contesto que no y que creía que yo era la dueña perfecta, para el bate.

Entonces se escucho un disculpe y un saludo.

—Vaya, un cliente—Watanuki, salio del cuarto y Cho, le siguió.


	11. Otro trabajo

Otro trabajo

—Hola—se escuchó en la tienda una voz, femenina y juvenil y agregó—Umm, disculpe.

—Bienvenida a la tienda—Watunaki, apareció delante de la joven.

Watanuki, observo el uniforme de la joven, era el mismo que utilizaba Cho, así que intuyo que aquella visitante era tal vez, alguna compañera de su asistenta.

—No sé cómo llegue aquí —comentó la joven, observando el lugar, con mucha curiosidad y miedo y preguntó —¿Dónde estoy?

—Es el destino, que estés aquí —Watanuki, invito a la joven a sentarse en la mesa de los invitados y agregó —Esta es una tienda de deseo.

—¿Tienda de deseo?—preguntó la joven al dueño del local.

Watanuki, afirmo con la cabeza y le empezó a explicar, que aquella tienda cumplía los dedo de sus clientes.

Mientras la conversación, entre Watanuki y su clienta, se efectuaba, observando atrás de la cortina se encontraba Cho junto con Moru y Maro.

—Así que de nuevo, Abril-san, esta con sus tretas comerciales—comentó en voz baja la joven.

Watanuki, escucho el comentario de su ayudante, y la miro de reojo, esto hizo que Cho, se tapa se la boca y pensó, "Rayos, Abril-san, sí que tiene un buen oído ".

Cho, se paro y fue a buscar la bandeja con tazas y tetera, tal como Watanuki, le había ordenado, antes de encontrarse con la clienta.

A los minutos, la joven asistenta, entró a la sala de invitados, con la bandeja y la dejo en la mesa.

—¿Fushima-san?—preguntó la clienta al ver a la chica.

—Presidenta—Cho, miro con sorpresa a la clienta, la cual era una chica de la misma edad de Cho, cuerpo esbelto, figura envidiable y bella, un poco más alta que Cho tez blanca, pelo castaño oscuro, largo y bien peinado, ojos azules oscuros, a diferencia de Cho, la clienta, parecía ser más femenina.

—Vaya, veo que ustedes se conocía—Watanuki, hizo un comentario y agregó —Bueno, en todo caso, cuál es su mayor deseo.

La presidenta, miro a Waranuki, mientras que Cho, le entrego a cada uno una taza de té.

—Bueno…—la presidenta, estaba nerviosa y un poco asustada—No se, si es un deseo, pero desde hace mucho, he sentido un sonido de golpeteo en la puerta del armario de mi abuela, y cuando preciso, veo a la muñeca de porcelana que pertenecía a mi abuela, con los brazos extendido hacia arriba, cómo si ella fuera que hubo es golpeado.

—¿Cada cuando ocurre?—preguntó Watanuki, que levantó su taza de té.

—Cada tarde de lluvia—contestó la joven compañera de Cho.

Watanuki, tomo un sorbo y se puso algo pensativo.

—anunciaron lluvia, el día de mañana—comentó Watanuko que bajo su taza y miro a Cho—kuroi Cho-chan, mañana acompañarás a esta joven a su cosa y me traerá los detalles.

"Kuroi Cho-chan, rayos, me puso otro sobrenombre, por lo menos se oye mejor que mariposa-chan", la joven Cho, suspiro y comento —He…bueno, si es que ella lo permite.

—No es una idea mala—La presidenta, estuvo pensativa y agregó—Aceptó la ayuda.

La presidenta, iba a preguntar sobre el pago, pero Watanuki, la detuvo y le dijo que hablaría sobre eso, después de que la petición fuese cumplida.

—Bueno, ya que todo está hablado, Kuroi Chi-chan, acompaña a la clienta, hasta la salida—Watanuki, le dijo a la joven.

—Bien, bien, Tsuki nichi-sama—le contestó Cho, con una sonrisa burlona mientras hacia una reverencia.

Watanuki, observo como la joven Cho, llevaba a la clienta a la salida.

—Ciertamente, es un poco diferente a ella—sonrió Watanuki.

Mientras Cho, estaba llevando a la joven presidenta, hasta la salida, la presidenta, estaba curiosa, por cómo su compañera, había conseguido un trabajo en aquel lugar.

—Disculpa, Fushima-san, ¿cómo conseguiste este trabajo?—preguntó la presidenta a Cho.

—Es una larga historia, que no me gustaría comentar—Cho, le contesto a su compañera y preguntó —¿Porque, la pregunta?

—Ya entiendo, bueno, entrometerme en las actividades extra escolares de mis compañeras, es mi deber, como presidenta de curso—La presidenta, le contesto a Cho y preguntó —Se ve que tu jefe es joven, ¿acaso, ustedes tiene un tipo de relación, ya sabes de noviazgo?.

Fushima, miro con cierta vergüenza y nerviosidad a su compañera y negó con la cabeza la supuesta relación de noviazgo, entre ella y su jefe, y la catalogo, cómo una relación de trabajo, entre empleada y jefe.

—Ya veo, bueno, es que ambos parecía ser muy cercano, ya sabes, se ponían apodos y eso—Le explico la presidenta y agregó —También, parecía que se conociese de hace mucho.

—Lo conocí hace poco—le contesto Cho, y se permitió pensar, "Ahora que lo pienso, la presidenta tiene algo de razón, parece que nos conocemos desde hace mucho, pero no me acuerdo si, lo había visto en alguna ocasión de mi vida "

Cuando llegaron a la salida de la tienda, la presidenta, se despidió de Cho, deseándole un buen día y un nos vemos mañana y se fue.

Cho, quedo algo pensativa con la conversación que había tenido.

—Kuroi Cho-chan— Watanuki, se acercó a su ayudante y preguntó —¿En qué estás pensando?

—¿Nos hemos vistos en otro momento?—preguntó Cho a su jefe.

—No, ¿en eso estabas pensando—le contesto Watanuki.

Cho, suspiro y se rasco su nuca, había muchas cosas en su cabeza, así que por el momento decidió dejar de pensar en aquello, y continuo con su trabajos.

Ya era de noche, así que la joven Cho, estaba acostada y aunque había decidido dejar de lado varios pensamiento que tenía sobre su relación con Watanuki, teniendo esos pensamiento se durmió.

Cho, escucho la alarma de su despertador y se levantó, después de bañarse y de hacer su limpieza personal, y bajo para tomar su desayuno.

—Buen día, monstruo—el hermano de Cho, estaba leyendo una revista y observo a su hermana—Se escucharon, tus pasos muy fuertes.

—Hermano, sabes, si el fratricidio , no fuese ilegal, te mataría —Cho, le contesto a su hermano, mientras se sentaba en la mesa, para tomar desayuno.

Después de una pequeña discusión con su hermano, la cual fue interrumpida por su madre, la joven Cho, salió hacia el colegio, despidiéndose de su madre y de mala gana a su hermano.

Estaba en su recorrido, cuando se encontró con la joven Kiku, la cual estaba parada y con una cara de que se había perdido.

—Buen día, Kiku—Cho, saludo a su amiga, mientras se acercaba—¿Cómo, estas?

— Ha…buen día Cho-chan, estoy algo perdida, es que es la primera vez que camino de mi casa hacía el colegió, sola y me he perdido—Kiku, le contesto a su amiga.

—Ha bueno, entonces sígueme, aunque te digo que estas en buen camino—Cho, le comentó a su amiga con una sonrisa.

Kiku, le dio las gracias a su amiga, y ellas reanudaron su camino, después de algunos minutos, llegaron al colegio, en donde se encontraban los amigos de Cho.

—Buen día, amigos—saludo Cho a los chicos.

—¿Qué tal, esta Cho?—preguntó Airi, saludando a su amiga.

—¿Qué cuentan, queridas chicas?—le saludo Taichi, con un saludo de mano.

Cho y Kiku, se acercaron a Airi y a Taichi, y después de conversar un rato, fueron a la clase de aquella mañana.

Después de clase, la joven Cho, se despidió de sus amigos, y se junto con la presidenta del curso, la cual estaba esperando a la chica, a fuera de la institución educacional.

—Bueno, entonces vamos a tu casa—le dijo Cho a la presidenta.

—Entonces, sígueme—le dijo la compañera de Cho.

Después de caminar un trayecto, llegaron al metro, pagaron su pasaje y entraron al trasporte, se sentaron en unos asientos y el tren, empezó a andar. Mientras las chicas, estaban sentadas, la joven Cho, envió un mensaje a su madre, que decía que iba a llegar tarde, ya que se iba a casa de una amiga a estudiar.

Después de algunos minutos de silencio, la joven presidenta de curso, fue la primera en hablar, para poder romper la atmósfera que había.

—Gracias, por ayudarme con este problema—agradeció la joven presidenta a su compañera.

—Bueno, esto lo hago por mi trabajo—le contesto Cho y agregó con un suspiro—Aunque siendo honesta, hoy quería quedarme en mi casa, para dormir un poco, ayer estuve demasiado pensativa.

—Entiendo, entonces no dormiste muy bien—Le comentó la presidenta de curso a Cho.

Ambas chicas, empezaron de hablar de varios temas, como sus sueños o la familia que tienen, los padres de cada uno y otros temas de conversación, hasta que llegaron a una estación.

—Aquí, es donde nos bajamos—La compañera de Cho, se paró.

Cho, se paró y se puso al lado de su compañera, la puerta se abrió y salieron del tren, después de salir de la estación, Cho, se encontró en un pequeño pueblo que parecía campestre.

—Vaya, así que vives en este lugar—Cho, le comentó a la presidenta.

—Si, es un lugar tranquilo—la compañera de Cho, le contestó a Cho.

Así que ambas chicas, siguieron su camino


End file.
